


in any dark age

by yasgorl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasgorl/pseuds/yasgorl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes into heat and makes the executive decision to try and ride it out. Bucky begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in any dark age

“Hey, Steve?”

Bucky leans his ear towards the door. There’s a heavy pause then the soft sound of something shutting, like the dresser or the nightstand next to the bed.

“Yeah, Buck?” Steve’s voice is hesitant, slightly muffled like he’s got a cold. Which Bucky damn sure knows he doesn’t, super soldier immune system and all.

“Forgot my handwrap, would you open the door for a sec?” Bucky says.

“I thought there was some in the living room?”

“Nah, couldn’t find any.”

Another pause, and Bucky has to stifle a smile at how obviously the gears in Steve’s head are turning. He isn’t getting out of this one. Bucky’s waited too damn long, been through too much to sit out on the first heat his omega’s had since before anyone had a choice but to fuck it out or sweat it out. And Bucky’s not aiming for the latter.

The door opens a crack. Bucky shoves his foot in the open space lightening quick.

“Goddamit. Bucky.”

“So hey, let me tell you how suspiciously interested Nat was in sparring after breakfast this morning.”

“Buck, pull your foot back or so help me.”

“Like, hours before we normally do.”

“This isn’t a good time.”

“Almost like she was tryna keep me busy or something, you know?” Bucky wriggles his foot in another inch, meeting hard resistance. A rolled up band of black gauze appears through the opening and waves impatiently in the air. “Here’s your tape. Now take it and leave.”

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky says cajolingly, “I just wanna talk to you for a second.”

Steve huffs softly behind the door. Bucky tests the give with his shoulder, feels it jolt slightly before Steve presses his body against it once more. He should be scenting him sweet by now but all Bucky picks up is something slightly bitter and flat, like the smell of a dispensary.

“Steve,” Bucky says, soft enough it’s almost a sigh. “Come on, buddy. It didn’t work and I’m here. I want to be here. Let me in.” Another pause then the door yields so suddenly Bucky nearly stumbles inside.

Steve’s standing a foot beyond the threshold, stance wide with his arms held away from his sides like he’s ready for a fight.

“Hey, baby,” Bucky says softly. He holds his hands out in a calming gesture and takes a step towards Steve, eyes roving over every inch of him. He’s got a serious case of bedhead and he’s breathing hard, cheeks flushed, but otherwise he looks healthy. More than. Slightly glowing if Bucky didn’t know better.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says in return, and his face crumbles slightly. Bucky’s at his side in an instant. He curves his left arm around Steve’s waist and pulls him forward, cups the back of Steve’s head with his flesh hand. “Just wanted to see you,” Bucky says, kissing softly at the warm skin of Steve’s neck, “Did you know your heat was coming? Were you just gonna ride it out?”

“Bucky, you don’t have to--”

“Have to? Steve you big lug, I want this more than anything. You’re the only thing that’s, that I--” Bucky catches himself and lets out a pent up breath. Steve’s staring at him with wide, solemn eyes. “I wanted you even when I didn’t know myself. I’d want you if I died and in every life after this one. If I’m brought back as a ghost I’d haunt your ass and tell you to get tied.”

Steve chokes out a laugh. “God. How romantic.”

“That’s me,” Bucky says with a grin.

“You know it doesn’t work that way.”

“Guess I’ll have to live forever so no other Alpha gets his hands on you.”

Steve goes an alarming shade of pink and Bucky can’t help but kiss him again. He still can’t scent him and he’s hot and a little unsteady in Bucky’s hands.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Bucky says.

“I’m clean.”

“Not for what I’m about to do to you.”

“Oh we have to start off clean?”

“Just do what your Alpha says, smartass,” Bucky pushes Steve away and watches until Steve pulls his shirt off before walking to the bed and grabbing the various bags of suppressants. He shoves the few strewn across the top of the nightstand inside then crumbles the bags shut in his hand. He tosses them with a resounding thump into the little silver trashcan in the kitchen. By the time he’s back Steve is fully naked, scratching idly at the back of his head with one hand.

“Bath,” Bucky says sternly, pushing at one naked shoulder. Steve leans back into Bucky’s touch silently so Bucky takes the hint and wraps his hands around Steve’s hips from behind, walking him towards the bathroom. He nuzzles against the back of Steve’s neck in an almost kiss.

“JARVIS, fill the tub up halfway,” Bucky says. A moment later the sound of rushing water fills the cavernous space. The clawfoot tub had been introduced at Bucky’s insistence, nevermind that they had a double headed shower large enough for a small party. The tub felt simultaneously homey and weirdly decadent. A high pressure shower still felt too close to feeling like an animal getting hosed off.

“How many did you take exactly?” Bucky asks. The pills he’d thrown away were huge and liquid filled, two to a package.

“A couple every half hour,” Steve says grimly, “I burn through ‘em pretty quick.”

“No shit,” Bucky says. He feels at Steve’s forehead with the back of his hand. His pupils look a little less dilated at least, and his skin’s cooler to the touch. “So that was the grand plan? Keep me occupied while you martyred yourself in silence?”

Bucky closes up on where Steve is leaning against the sink counter and hems him in with a hand on either side. Steve holds very still as Bucky leans down and rubs his lips lightly against the soft skin at the hollow of Steve’s throat. “Don’t they got that kind you take before your heat gets started?”

“Yeah, uh. That’s what I usually take. This was...unexpected.”

Bucky pulls back, his next question dying on his lips as soon as he sees Steve’s expression; eyes wide and brows furrowed, something naked and yearning in his gaze.

“Damn.” Bucky says. The only thing that changed an Omega’s cycle was an Alpha. Steve’s Alpha. Bucky.

“Yeah,” Steve says, with a small, bitter grin. “That’s why I didn’t want you--I didn’t want you feeling like you had to--”

“This is about to be the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard so you better stop there.”

“It is?” Steve asks, eyes widening even further. He looks scared and hopeful and Bucky wants to kiss him senseless.

“Damn straight,” Bucky says. He leans down and captures Steve’s mouth, kissing him wet and filthy. “Now get in the tub.”

Steve obeys, eyes tracking Bucky’s every movement as he sheds his shirt and follows after him, like Bucky’s gonna disappear if he looks away for too long.

Once in the tub Steve closes his eyes under Bucky’s ministrations, dipping his head back to keep the suds from his eyes as Bucky massages his scalp. He’s soft and sweet like this, and Bucky feels that glowing sense of rightness in his chest, like this is exactly where he’s always meant to be, taking care of his Omega. The feeling blooms before the memory, and it’s like he’s someone else watching his hands move through these very same motions a lifetime or two ago. The thought of Steve going through this shit alone, blocking it off with suppressants and sheer will makes Bucky’s throat close up.

“You ever thought about taking another Alpha?” Bucky asks lowly. Steve opens his eyes at the question, gaze soft straight ahead. “Hell you’d have them lining up outside the door.”

“Nah. Not even that first time.”

“What happened then?”

“Got caught completely off guard. Three weeks outta the ice. Just a few days after New York. All that adrenaline I guess...and seventy years in hibernation.” Steve shrugs. “It was bad.”

Bucky suds up a loofah and rubs it in large swathes down Steve’s back, then his chest.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Steve says, sighing.

“It’s only getting nicer,” Bucky says. He finishes with the loofah and abandons it for his hands, digging into the muscles of Steve’s shoulders. Steve melts into the touch, head lolling back and mouth falling open. He moans softly when Bucky digs in just right and sighs when Bucky just slides his hands everywhere else.

“Up,” Bucky says, pushing at Steve’s shoulder. Steve grips either side of the tub and stands up so his back is to Bucky, hands braced on the tile wall. Bucky massages the soap suds down Steve’s back and legs. Steve pushes his hips back in a pointed reminder and Bucky has to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

“This is a very serious bonding ritual, Captain.”

Steve wriggles impatiently in response and Bucky can’t help swatting at one perfectly rounded cheek before indulging him, cupping with both hands then cleaning perfunctorily between. Steve pushes back even more insistent, and Bucky has to pause to adjust himself in his jeans which only makes Steve whine. “Bucky.”

“Christ, give me a second. I’m only cleaning you here.”

“I’m still dirty, Sargeant.”

“There isn’t a speck on you.”

“Lots of specks. You can’t see.”

“Uh-huh. Guess I’ll just have to do a full body check after I get you outta here.” He drains the tub and guides Steve under the shower nozzle. Steve rinses off quickly, stepping out so Bucky can wrap him in a towel and dry him off.

“So what’d you do?” Bucky asks. He grabs one end of the towel and presses it gently against Steve’s face, then steers him to lean forward against the bathroom sink. He checks Steve’s reflection in the mirror and sees him staring right back. “No pills, no Alpha to take care of you.”

Bucky grips Steve’s arm gently with his left hand and slides his right down his back to check between his cheeks. Steve’s head falls back and his knuckles go white where they’re gripping the counter. His body’s burning through the suppressants fast but Bucky wants to make sure he’s completely ready, that they do this right.

“I uh, that’s one way to--” Bucky presses two fingers gently at Steve’s hole and Steve’s voice cuts off into a whine. He bites at his red lips and licks them, brow knitting in concentration. “I still had my fingers and some uh, other help.”

“I’ll kill ‘em.”

“It was a dildo.”

“We’re throwing it out immediately.”

“Really?” Steve asks, sounding out of breath. He pushes back into Bucky’s touch and Bucky groans as his fingers meet wet; Steve’s body getting itself ready for him, slick and easy so he can slide in. “You sure you don’t want a demonstration?”

“Don’t think I could keep my hands off of you.”

“I could--suck you. Ah. Use it on myself and get you ready with my mouth. Fuck.”

“You sure it would be enough for you?”

“We could do it the other way around,” Steve suggests, his voice going reedy as Bucky sinks a finger in, slow and deep til the knuckle. Bucky’s mind feels like it’s warping at the image. It’s so ridiculous that it loops back into mindblowingly hot. He can just see it, Steve on hands and knees with Bucky knotting him just right, Steve’s lips sliding down a thick rubber dildo, so hungry for Bucky at both ends he’ll take it from a toy.

“Damn, baby, that’s just dirty,” Bucky says breathlessly. He presses his crotch against Steve’s side so they can both feel how hot and hard he is for Steve already. He won’t knot until he gets the true scent of Steve, so he rubs his lips at Steve’s neck and shoulder and breathes him in again. “Are you feeling it coming? You’re smelling so sweet.”

“Yeah,” Steve says. He tries to turn slightly to get his hands on Bucky.

“Uh-uh. Put em back down.” Steve makes like he’s going to argue but then does as he’s told. He stares pleadingly at Bucky through the mirror. “Good. Don’t gotta look at me like that I’m gonna take care of you.” Steve’s skin is pale as milk in the mirror and unblemished save for the spreading flush of pink high on his cheeks and down his chest. He watches as Bucky slides his metal hand down his chest, so very careful of the pressure he applies. Bucky tweaks a nipple gently. Steve’s eyelashes flutter shut then open, like he’s forcing himself to watch. They widen slightly as Bucky’s hand reaches Steve’s cock where it’s fattened up happily but still not all the way hard. “Spread your legs a little.” Bucky says. Steve widens his stance. Bucky slides a second finger in tortuously slow. It’s easy enough that he feels he’s gonna blow just feeling how hot and slick Steve is inside.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky breathes out. Steve whines in response and rocks his hips back. His eyes are wide like he’s scared, nailed to the metal hand around his dick. He’s breathing hard as Bucky rubs his fingers inside him in earnest, feeling him out, pressing into Steve’s prostate so Steve cries out and his dick jumps in Bucky’s other hand.

He’s careful with Steve’s cock, just squeezes slightly up and down the length of it as it drools and grows harder in his hand. “So wet for me everywhere. What am I gonna do with you, Rogers?”

“Put another one in me, Barnes. You keep missing that--ahh” Steve’s arches his back as Bucky sinks a third finger inside him and presses with all three at the spot that’s been making Steve jump every time he grazes it.

“What was that?”

“Fu-uck. Uh.”

Bucky drives in his fingers again and again, a soft, wet sound as Steve produces even more slick, coating Bucky’s fingers and palm, sliding down to his wrist. Steve works his whole body back in rocking motions on his heels, eyes rolling, grunting with every thrust until his cock jerks and spurts all over the counter and into the sink. He shakes with the aftershocks, curled forward. Bucky slowly withdraws his fingers and brings both hands to Steve’s waist, shushing him softly. “There we go. That was good wasn’t it? Fuckin ace, Stevie. That was so good, baby.” Steve makes a sound like he’s laughing, or maybe crying, so Bucky kisses his shoulder and neck until he’s calm. His orgasm’s set something loose inside Steve, maybe burnt off the last of his suppressants finally and his scent’s suddenly powerful and all sweet Omega heat.

“God. That was--sorry.” Steve gasps.

Bucky smiles wide at Steve, pleased as punch.

“Round one,” Bucky says.

*

Steve waits all of a minute before leading Bucky back into the bedroom.

“Off,” he says, hooking two fingers into the beltloop of Bucky’s jeans and tugging.

“Let a fella catch his breath in his old age.”

“You forfeited that when you dumped those pills, soldier,” Steve says with a grin. He only stops grabbing at Bucky when Bucky pushes him with a firm hand towards the bed. Bucky sheds his jeans and briefs and kicks them to the side. Steve’s gaze grows solemn and dark as he takes in Bucky’s naked form.

Bucky’s still hard from before. He takes himself in hand and stills, breathing in the sweet smell of Steve that stirs something low in his gut, tugging at the most primal part of him. He knows that smell like it’s been etched in the deepest, intractable parts of him, like it lines the veins in his body.

“Bucky,” Steve says softly. He sits down heavily on the mattress then scoots back, eyes never straying.

“Put on a show for me, baby. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

Steve mutters something that sounds a lot like been missing you right back but he grabs a couple of pillows and stuffs them behind him so he can lean back comfortably. He spreads his legs wide with his feet flat on the mattress and palms a hand down his chest.

“Slower,” Bucky says as he strokes himself. Steve isn’t lacking inches where it counts but Bucky’s thicker and undeniably Alpha, the base of his dick swelling on every pass of Bucky’s hand. And damn if Steve’s gaze doesn’t turn so hungry Bucky could swear the only thing keeping Steve from jumping him was his direct order. Steve’s hand moves down to his own cock, curving up flushed and pretty against his stomach. He ignores it for dipping his hand further down. Bucky feels like he might blow on the spot watching Steve tip his hips up with his legs bent in the air so he’s open and exposed, watching those clever slender fingers press against the pink of his hole.

“You need something there, Stevie?” Bucky asks. He wraps his own fingers in a tight circle against the base of his own cock, bumping up against his swelling knot in sweet torture, refusing to close his fingers around it.

Steve nods his head, flushing red everywhere. His fingers slip against his hole where he’s wet again with his own slick.

“I need you, Buck,” he says.

“Need my fingers again?”

“God, no,” Steve nearly sobs out and Bucky laughs. “Asshole.”

“I’m lookin at it. And it’s so pretty. Makes me want to sink myself inside,” Bucky says. He lets himself go long enough to knee up on the bed and fit himself between Steve’s legs which eagerly capture him, Steve hooking an ankle behind each of Bucky’s thighs, pressing him near. Bucky curves over Steve so he’s nuzzling at his jaw and neck, pulling back every time Steve chases him for a kiss.

“Alright, sweetheart, let go,” Bucky says. He lines himself up with Steve’s hole and nudges at the opening with the broad tip of his dick. Steve whines and pushes his head back, hands coming up to grasp at Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky watches as a multitude of emotions flit across Steve’s perfect features as he pushes in, ecstasy and need and a raw, open, vulnerable look that completely guts him, that makes Bucky want to tear into anything or anyone that comes too close.

“Bucky, ah, Bucky,” Steve whines out as Bucky ruts in him with long, full strokes.

“That good, baby?”

“Yeah. Uh. Please. Yes.”

If Steve’s far gone Bucky feels like he’s holding on by a thread. Steve’s wet and so hot, soft inside like molten silk and smelling so good Bucky wants to live off his scent for the next century. He’s big enough now he might not fit if he goes any further so Bucky presses in one last time, a slow inexorable push of his knot against Steve’s hole. Steve’s head falls back at the feeling and all he can do is pant out, open mouthed and wordless, face the picture of ecstasy as Bucky stretches him wide on his knot.

“Steve. Baby,” Bucky grits out as his knot pushes in and Steve comes sharp and sudden, spilling between them in hot spurts of come, crying out jaggedly. He squeezes so tight around Bucky’s knot that Bucky nearly blacks out, cock jerking inside Steve as he orgasms. It’s endless and overwhelming; the claim Bucky’s making, filling Steve up inside, marking him so intimately.

Bucky shushes the soft, wounded sounds escaping Steve as they tie, kissing at his open mouth, biting down his throat and shoulder.

“It’s okay, Steve. I got you. You’re good now, you did so good.”

“I did?”

“Yeah,” Bucky says, pushing Steve’s hair back from his face.

“You did okay.”

Bucky’s caught off guard with his own laughter. Steve smiles dopily at his own joke then moans out as Bucky grinds against him in retribution, feeling where he’s still swollen and big move inside Steve.

“Ohh, god. Oh.”

“What was that?”

“Bucky, please, ahh.” Steve tenses up everywhere and shakes through a sudden orgasm, shuddering silently, eyes squeezing shut.

“I could have you coming on my cock all night, Rogers,” Bucky says once Steve’s catching his breath.

“Is that supposed to shut me up?” Steve says, the stubborn shit, still boneless and panting but matching every step of Bucky’s with his own.

“God, I hope not. Not ever.”


End file.
